Symbiosis
by blackphanthom
Summary: The symbiosis is a kind of dependency relationship between two people where there is a benefit to both. This relationship varies in intensity and could become vital to the point where neither side can live without the cooperation of the other.CWDA


The symbiosis is a kind of dependency relationship between two people where there is a net benefit to both. This relationship varies in intensity and could become vital to the point where neither side can live without the cooperation of the other. You can even get to feel pain or distress of the other person .

**"Account your garden for the flowers, not for the fallen leaves "**

989394849390202938938382912009389372929

_**PROLOG**_

**STOMACH ACHE**

The sounds of the old family house and the delicious aroma emanating from the kitchen, make him remind Don the reason because he was so eager to go home - his brother home-, the old family home was already had become in a strategic center for the reunion for him and his extended family - his team-as well as for the friends of his younger brother. Which apparently his father enjoys a lot.

"Hey! Pop, whatever it is that you are preparing its smell delicious "said the young agent while taking the remote control of the television to see at least the last part of the tonight's hockey game .

"Hey, Donnie" called the oldest of the Eppes showing his gray head through the kitchen's door. "Since you are here before that your brother, help me to set the table to dinner, I suspect that the two of you must be dying of hunger" Alan said pointing with his hand covered by a kitchen's glove to the empty family table.

Having just sat ,Don heavily adjournment of the armchair, issuing a growl in response, recalling that when they were children as their parents tended to assign tasks to them, some of which they used to exchange, and this case is not the excepcion. If he set the table ,It will be Chuck turn to fix the dishwasher. With the decision lays in his mind, Don began to place utensils needed for a confrotable dinner for three.

Just when he was putting the last dish , Don could hear the front door opening, announcing the arrival of his little brother, by force of habit, Don check the hour in his watch, making the mental note to call Charlie in the future to remind him to leave the office before ten p.m..

"Hey Charlie! Did you took a third shift at the university and forgotten to tell me ?"Don said in a humorous but firm tone. When he turned around with just a glance to his brother , Don was confident that his idea to call or even go up by Charlie's campus to pick him up, would not be altogether bad. " God! , you look exhausted "

A pale and thin Charlie gift his best smile to his older brother, completely ignoring the comments from Don about his appearance, finally, of all people who could tell Charlie how detrimental was to kill yourself working, Don Eppes was the least appropriate . "Hello Donnie, is a pleasure to see you too! "Answered the young-teacher dropping his body heavily in the nearest armchair.

"Hey, do not sleep we are about to dinner and your look that you can use as a good meal ." Pointed Don to his brother seeing him lie uncomfortably in the armchair and covering his eyes with his arm.

"Actually I do not have much appetite, I take something at the University in the afternoon and…" A warm hand on his forehead did Charlie shock and lose his line of thinking, opening his eyes Charlie found his brother's face, considerably close to his. "Don, what are you doing?" Asked Charlie incorporating from the armchair.

Don took a couple of steps back giving space to his brother - " the dinner was not a question Chuck, you need to eat" noting the angry gaze of his brother, Don try to improve things - "in addition Pop has spent the afternoon cooking ,you don't want to disappoint him , do you? ".

Charlie's response was interrupted by the sudden entrance of his father from the kitchen, carrying in the hands, something that smell delicious, which led to regain Charlie lost appetite.

"Hey Charlie, your are at home?, Just in time to enjoy a pleasant family dinner. Come on, guys, sit down , the dinner is geeting cold "Seeing his father so happy, Charlie decided that he did not want to miss dinner and conversation later, so he takes his accustomed place at the family table.

Dinner passed on the most joyful way, with both brothers relating the details of his work with Alan and sharing some of the incidences of his day. Amid the laughter and camaraderie, not for the first time, Alan Eppes was surprised by how far the relationship of his sons had arrived, after being a couple of complete strangers a couple of years ago, now they are acting as the best friends, for which he was deeply grateful to heaven .. and his beloved Margaret.

They are just beginning to enjoy the dessert when the youngest of the three showed symptoms of discomfort. "Charlie, are you OK?" Asked Alan noticing the pallor and the slight veil of sweat on the face of his son.

"Hey Chuck, what happens?" Asked Don, turning, to see his little brother double as in pain on his chair, "Charlie?" Insisted Don placing his hand on the shoulder of his brother. "

I-I'm fine! My stomach hurts a little , it must be something that I eat in the campus and It did harm me "answered a breathless Charlie, to reassure his family. "I'm going to bed early and I assure you that I will feel better tomorrow .. Good night dad!, Good Night, Don" said Charlie walking with heavy stops to his room.

"Hey are you sure?" Don was forced to turn half of his body on the back of the chair in order to see his brother who was already climbing the stairs slowly.

"I can bring you something, milk, water, an antiacid?" asked Alan in turn.

"See'ya tomorrow, guys" said Charlie by all answer, his voice fading at the top of the stairs.

"Wow. He is stubborn!" Alan exclaimed, in front of the indifference of his youngest son.

"Oh yeah, he inherited it from you!" Don added , failing in his attemp to hide his smile behind the glass of water he was drinking.

1234567890912345677890123456789012345678890

**One month later **

"Hey boss" To Don was not difficult to guess who was the one calling him: Colby Granger, considering that it was the only member of his team with the habit of calling him :"the boss" "Yo , Colby?" Answered Don sitting in front of his desk. "Eh?" A slight smile was drawed on the face of Eppes, apparently his sudden entry surprise the exmarine

"The whiz kid called again, he asked me that at soon that you end up your reunion with the director, you will contact him"

. "Did he said what happened?" Don interrogate him while he was picking up the phone to call his brother. "Turning a hand lightly on his belly, apparently as many doses of caffeine daily had begun to act on his stomach and now he had this kind of slight pain in his abdomen, or Charlie had been a good brother and shared his bugs with his older brother.

"No, actually, only that he needed to talk to you" "Is he Allright ? I hear him a little nervous, tired "For Colby the smaller of the Eppes had become in the little brother that he always had wished.

"You know Charlie, always full of work, he has a couple of weeks with this annoying cough, which makes it impossible to him to sleep properly, which it has him in a very bad mood, he went to the doctor a couple of days ago , I hope that he…

"Hey Charlie? What the doctor said "Don suddenly change his conversation with Colby when Charlie answered the phone .." Hey, buddy, what happens?……. Charlie? The tone of the conversation drew the attention of Colby, from the way of speaking of his boss, something was happening with the youngest of the family.

"Its ok, no problem…. Charlie this…? Ah! I will meet you there within an hour, take care "Don seemed to have been frozen beside the phone, watching with intense concentration to the object in his hand ..

"Don, Don hey!" Suddenly a blurry shadow in front of his eyes, break the agent concentration, the shadow turned out to be Colby's hand agítated in front of his field of vision.

"Colby, please, If there is something call me on my cell phone" said Don, who suddenly seems more active than a couple of minutes ago, "If Wright asked about me, tell him that I will be back soon" The older agent instructed his subordinate while hastily picking up his jacket.

"OK, but what happens? Something is wrong? Don? "Colby had to fight with his desire to run after his boss and make sure that everything was fine.

"UMH? "Don answered vaguely," is just a family problem. I wlil be back "….

"Of course, drive safe" suggested Colby, standing in the middle of the office, feeling like he really needed to do something urgently, but what ..?

123456768789012345567889901234566778809

"Hello, Charlie" Don cautiously turn the door lock of his department, confirming what he already feared, that upon entering his younger brother would forget to close the door locked. Since Kim was in office,- which make Charlie to visit him at midnight-, Don had given his brother a copy of the key to his apartment, thus he felt a little safer and considering that he had a copy of the key to Charlie's house, he thought its more fair in that way.

Don found his brother sitting at the edge of the armchair, with both hands on his lap, looking with great intensity a big envelope located on the coffee table. "Hey, Charlie, I'm here, what do you wanted to said me ? "Chuck?" Don repeated placing a hand on the forearm of his brother who remained silent and staring in the space, Don was about to stand up and call their father, when the soft voice of his brother, shock him to the point that he jumps in his seat.

"Dr. Finney, believed that it was a bronchitis, even Pneumonia" Start Charlie to said , in a tone almost mechanical, "a couple of days ago, I felt a very sharp pain in the chest and started coughing, after feeling my mouth filled with blood I runned to rinse it . Finney said that this was an infection, we never expect to see what we find is that X-rays….

A shiver went down suddenly from the back of Don Eppes, who sat on the coffee table in order to get in front and near of his brother. "What was what you found? "Charlie?" This time Don shook slightly his brother's knee, hoping to achieve his attention. "Charlie?"

"Mmh! Charlie raise his face showing a disoriented and confused look.

" I asked you , That was what they found, in the X-ray Charlie "Don could feel his breathing and heartbeat accelerates slowly.

After what he thought it was a eternity, Charlie started to talk again "we find it in my pancreas, is large and the aggressive type, in fact is also in part of my lungs. Dr. Finney said it was difficult to extrict it, without causing even more damage….

Don felt as if his head was inside a giant honeycomb, for him it was impossible to process what Charlie was saying. "C-Charlie, what are you talking about? What is it about ? For Don was as if all the soil had disappeared and he was floating in the air.

"Donnie!" For the first time Charlie made eye contact with his brother. "I have cancer… Don. And it's terminal…… I'm dying, Don, dying…… .. "

1234566789012345656787890'0 '

A / N 1: - I know pretty well that the idea of Charlie being sick has been done hundreds of times, but finally this is now my interpretation of the theme

A / N 2.-For those incredible people who are still interested in my other stories, finally l I have a new Lap Top, and I'm working hard on them.

Xoxo Rossy


End file.
